Flashbacks forward
by MickeyPnd
Summary: The characters of Mad Men ponder the choices they've made throughout the years and what they would have done differently.


A/N: I don't own anything of Mad Men, truly wish I did. Most of this story takes place through the years, and are brought up as memories of what that person is thinking.

That was a terrible summary, but I hope you like it.

----------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

The first time I ever even thought I hated my mother was when I was fifteen and she told me I wasn't allowed to go see a movie with my crush Jimmy Moreen. It was raining that night and The Love Bug was showing at the nearest drive in. All I can remember about that night was crying, not understanding why she wouldn't let me go. His age, she would reply , his age. My father, Sally huffed and stopped for a moment as she left the pen rest on the paper, deep in thought. My father, my hero. She took the pen into her hand once more and continued to write the words she was forced to withhold for so many years.

My father was the ghost I never saw, the one we had to obey and listen to no matter how much we either hated it, or on the occasional notes agreed with his "form" of discipline. He was SO handsome and swave even for a six year old who didn't understand the importance of looks and appearances, she knew he had it. I truly loved him, maybe because I never knew him. For so many years he was the looming figure who I wanted to love me as much as I did him.

Sally stopped writing and could feel her brow crinkle in deep thought. Her father loved her, adored her, gave her the up bringing he thought was best for his children. That's the way she wanted to think of him, and for her mother. Then there was the other voice, the one that said he could have done more. He could have been there when she broke her arm for the first time and had to get a cast. Or when Alex Honberg had spread rumors about her the night after the Spring fling dance, and she cried for weeks.

The radio was playing that night as the night air was cool and breezy. Sally thought about that night and wished she could at least remember what song had been playing on the radio. It had put her in a wonderful mood as she slammed her door shut to block out her mothers nagging voice and to get ready for the best night of her life. That day had been spent in tension as Sally had to have a meeting with her teacher on why she was failing math and then the teacher called her mother so they could schedule a meeting.

"Please, please daddy you have to let me go. If I don't then Alex wont go with me and then I'll be stuck with no one to go steady with for the rest of the school year! My life might as well just end!" The tears had came and she could feel the little make up she was allowed to wear stream down her face in agony. "I promise I'll do whatever it take to get my grades up. Anything."

Her mother looked at Don as she lit a Salems cigarette and puffed once, twice to relieve tension within herself. "I don't think she deserves to go. Didn't she say the same thing before when we weren't going to let her go with that Ginger girl up to the lake?" She did end up going to the lake and it was a bummer to say the least. She only got to first base with Alex before Ginger complained of a stomach ache and he drove both girls home.

And her grades had yet to improve.

"How could you say that! It isn't my fault when the teacher wont even explain the equation to you. How are you suppose to learn then?" Sally screamed.

"Lower your voice young lady. We are the adults here, not you." Stuffing his hands deep into the pockets of his slacks, her father looked at her and sighed. And after that she knew she had been let off the hook. Until next quarter that was. But Sally couldn't think about that right now, she had to get ready. Her smile as bright as the sun she ran up stairs to get ready, turning on her radio to block the shouts from below.

That night hadn't gone anything like she had expected. Alex came and picked her up, and after a much embarrassing meet and greet from her father, Alex informed her that he in fact didn't want to go to the stupid dance at all.

"Okay." Her smile was real as he drove to the beach instead. They laid out on the blanket he had brought for them and when his hand moved slowly up her leg and under to dress she did nothing to stop him. The burning feeling that she had for him surged through her as his fingers touched her intimately. Sally didn't want him to stop and the cries she moaned out for him to continue exploded all around her. The feeling was amazing and she never wanted this night to end. She opened her eyes when he removed his hand and she watched as he stood up and began unzipping his trousers. Panic set through her as she finally understood that they were having sex. "Alex." She spoke softly, unsure of herself.

"We have to finish Sal. You can't just. . . Tease me and get yours but I don't get anything. Feel." he took her hand and placed it on his crotch. He was turned on all right.

Sally pulled her hand away and stood up rather quickly. She was embarrassed and wanted to just go away. To avoid his messy situation and pretend as if nothing had ever happened. 'Sorry" was all she said, and ran she did. It was incredibly awkward and hard, running in the sand while wearing her chunky dress shoes. She stopped for a brief second to kick them off and she was off down the beach. She wasn't sure where she was going just away. She would think about this situation later. She just hoped he wasn't following her. And he wasn't. Alex picked up his blanket in anger and drove home.

Sally bruised his ego that night and it was something they both would remember for a long time. After she got home and explained to her very angry mother that she had ditched Alex and walked home from Ginger's house two doors down she went upstairs and cried.

The next day she could see everyone looking at her, as if she had done something wrong. They were whispering about her and the uncomfortable feeling arose inside of her. After her first class she headed straight toward Ginger's locker and asked her what was going on. "Well," her friend informed her rather coldly, "Alex has been going around telling people you two went all the way. More then once. It's nice to know I have a best friend who will tell me these things." Her sarcasm was biting. "I have to find out from Shelly Hogan of all people!"

"I swear I didn't." Then Ginger asked what they in fact did do, because even Sally knew Alex wasn't the type to lie Although no one had ever hurt and angered him the way she had. "Well, we did fool around. I let him touch me, you know."

The look of shock she had didn't go away, as the alarm rang for their next class begin. Both girls walked slowly back to each other's next class. "Sally Draper please tell me everything." And Sally did.

------------------------------------------------

A/N I hope you like. Kinda short, just wanted to write the first chapter to see if you guys like it, and if you do, more will come.


End file.
